Zeit und Wetter
__TOC__ Zeit Die Zeitanzeige direkt neben der kleinen Karte zeigt die exakte Uhrzeit, das Datum, das Wetter und die Jahreszeit. Zeit in "My Time At Portia" wird in Stunden und Minuten gemessen, die in Relation zur Zeit in der realen Welt steht; so ist eine In-Game-Minute weniger als eine Sekunde in tatsächlicher Zeit. Insgesamt sind die 20 spielbaren Stunden im Spiel gerade einmal 15 tatsächliche Minuten. Die Zeit ist ein wichtiges Element beim Spielen. Auf der Tagesbasis definiert sie die Phase eines Tages; wie lange ein Item braucht, um hergestellt werden zu können, wann sich die NPCs wo befinden, wann man jemanden besuchen kann und natürlich beeinflusst es auch die einzelnen Läden und mehr. Außerdem haben Handelsaufträge Zeitlimits, die Ernte ist von den Jahreszeiten abhängig und einige Events werden nur an bestimmten Tagen in der Woche ausgelöst. Deshalb ist es vorteilhaft, auf den Kalender und andere zeitabhängige Informationen zu achten. Die Zeit pausiert, wenn man im Menü oder in den Gefährlichen Ruinen unterwegs ist. Peach Plaza Night.png|Peach Plaza in der Nacht Peach Plaza Day.png|Peach Plaza am Tag Spielstunden Die Spielzeit wird im 24-Stunden-Modus angezeigt und geht von 00.00 Uhr bis 23.59 Uhr. Der Spieler wacht um 7.00 Uhr auf und kann bis um 3.00 Uhr wach bleiben. Die Stunden zwischen 3.00 und 7.00 Uhr sind unzugänglich. Wird 3.00 Uhr erreicht, ohne dass der Spieler vorher schlafen gegangen ist, wird er zusammenbrechen und schließlich um 7.00 Uhr im Bett aufwachen. Es gibt keine Strafen, sollte man um 3.00 Uhr zusammenbrechen. Das Töfftöff-Transportsystem ist von 7.00 bis 0.00 Uhr zugänglich. Sollte man sich zu dieser Zeit weit weg von Zuhause befinden, ist es ratsam, noch vor 0.00 Uhr das Transportsystem zu verwenden, um nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Zeitschieberegler Die Schnelligkeit des Zeitvergehens kann zwischen 100% (volle Rate) bis 50% (halbe Rate) eingestellt werden, was die Zeit schließlich langsamer vergehen lässt und dem Spieler somit die Möglichkeit gibt, an einem Tag mehr Dinge zu schaffen. Diese Einstellung kann im Optionsmenü entsprechend manuell verändert werden. Alle zeitabhängigen Augenblicke passen sich an diese Einstellung an; die Geschwindigkeit, mit der NPCs gehen, ist davon nicht betroffen, weshalb es möglich ist, dass die NPCs zu früheren Zeiten an einem gewissen Punkt ankommen. Durchlaufzeit Die Zeit vergeht, solange sich der Spieler in der "oberen Welt" bewegt. Sie stoppt allerdings, sobald ein Menü (Inventarmenü, Verkaufmenü, ...) geöffnet wird, man mit einem NPC spricht oder die gefährlichen Ruinen betritt. Letztere lässt dennoch eine gewisse Anzahl von Stunden vergehen, je nach dem, welches Level man betritt; so zum Beispiel wird man im zweiten Level der Kläranlagenruinen drei Stunden nach vorne versetzt, auch wenn sich die Zeit in der Ruine nicht fortbewegt. Wenn man ins Bett geht, vergeht die Zeit zum nächsten Tag sofort. Der Spieler schläft bis um 7.00 Uhr am nächsten Morgen. Nutzt man das Töfftöff-Transportsystem, vergeht eine gewisse Zeitspanne (je nach dem, wie groß die Reisedistanz ist), ohne dass man es merkt. Demnach sind das Zubettgehen oder das Nutzen des Transportsystems die einzigen Möglichkeiten, Zeit auf eine schnelle Weise vergehen zu lassen. Wetter Wetter ist der Zustand der Veränderung der Atmosphäre und beinhaltet den Wind, die Temperatur, Bewölkung und Feuchtigkeit. Ein Wetterzustand dauert den ganzen Tag über und kann auch bis zum nächsten andauern. Gameplay changes Weather plays a minor role in . However, some gameplay is altered: *Some quests only appear during or after a certain weather condition *The citizens of Portia wear umbrella hats during rainy weather *Creature spawns *Unique items become available for sale at shops Das Wetter spielt in My Time At Portia eine kleine Rolle, hat aber dennoch einige Auswirkungen: *Manche Missionen erscheinen lediglich bei einem bestimmten Wetterzustand. *Die Bewohner tragen Regenschirmhüte, wenn es regnet. *Bestimmte Kreaturen erscheinen. *In manchen Shops gibt es spezielle Items zu kaufen. Erscheinen von Kreaturen Die folgenden Kreaturen sind wetterabhängig: *Vampanda erscheinen lediglich an nicht-sonnigen Tagen *Balloon Urchin erscheinen nicht an Regentagen Items Die folgenden Items sind wetterabhängig: *Farbenfroher Badeanzug wird lediglich an sonnigen Tagen im Bekleidungsgeschäft verkauft *Rezeptbuch: Bastelkerze wird nur an Regentagen im Coolen Kumpel verkauft *Obsttarte wird nur an Regentagen in Marthas Bäckerei verkauft. *Rezeptbuch: Regenschirm wird an Regentagen bei Werkzeuge Pur verkauft. Vorhersagen Ack kann das Wetter für den nächsten Tag vorher sagen, wenn der Spieler ihn als Helfer angeheuert und ihn mit einem Meteorologischen Datenchip verbessert hat. Gallery Weather_overcast.png|Bedeckt Weather_cloudy.png|Bewölkt Weather_rain.png|Regen Weather_snow.png|Schnee Weather_sun.png|Sonne